A Need To Prove
by Tamoian
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry and Hermione leave Ron, Set During Hunt for the Voldermort Shard thingies</html>


Plot: Harry and Hermione leave Ron during the Horcrux Hunt.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" Ron said staring at the wall from his bunk.

"What?"

"Never mind, you two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Harry looked at Hermione expectantly, as if she knew exactly what Ron was talking about, but Hermione glanced back being equally confused.

"Ron is there a problem?" Hermione started tentatively. "Because, if there —"

"No!" Ron grunted. "Not according to you two there isn't." Harry again looked quizzically at Hermione but she was to intently looking at Ron to notice.

Harry believed he had some thought of what Ron was talking about but was to afraid to bring it up. Fortunately or unfortunately, Hermione, still clueless, pressed the matter further, and quite forcefully. "Just spit it out Ron!"

Harry, never hearing Hermione that annoyed and apparently neither did Ron for he turned his head from the wall to stare at Hermione, knew that this was now automatically going to end in tears.

"So you me to just spit it out, eh?" Ron murmured quietly.

"Yes Ron, spit it out," Hermione uttered in a similar quiet voice.

Rain started to lightly drizzle on the tent, and thuds of the water could be heard through all the tension filling the room. Hermione and Ron were just gazing at each other, Ron's face in more of a frown while Hermione's demeaning look. Harry thought that maybe it would blow over. They would have a calm, civil talk about this. But that was too much to ask as soon enough, on cue of the sound of rolling thunder, Ron leapt to his feat and addressed Hermione.

"Fine! I will spit it out!" Ron nearly shouted. He seemed to explode literally with his arms waving around dramatically. "Camping here, setting down camp, camping there, setting it down! Looking at over here, look over there! A bloody cycle that never ends!" But before Hermione could interrupt Ron continued on his rant.

"Not knowing how my family is getting on! They could have been dead and I would never know."

Harry both frustrated and angry, replied rather vocally, "Ron, there are family too. You don't think we are care about them?"

"Just because your parents are dead and yours in a country acting like bleeding idiots does not mean you know what I'm feeling right now!"

Harry just stared at Ron, who stared back. Harry had never felt such a blow in his life, of course Malfoy always poked fun at never having parents but that was Malfoy. This was Ron. The Ron who was always there for, who literally took a physical hit for him in their first year. And in second year he faced his nightmares by walking into a nest of overgrown spiders that would easily scare any sane adult. In third he stood up for Harry against Sirius and then supported Harry on his vendetta against Petter Pettigrew. While Ron's jealousy over came him, he eventually turned round and became one of the few to believe that Voldemort was back. He helped Harry threw his countless nightmares and loyally followed him into the Department of Mysteries. In their sixth year Ron and Harry seemed to drift, but their bond was as strong as ever. Harry's reflection was brought to a halt as Ron was suddenly thrown across the tent.

Harry looked to turn at Hermione who had her wand out. " I guess we don't know what pain your in do we? I've never been on the end of a hex that causes you to relieve your worst nightmare every night! Probably cause I'm not enough of a bleeding pathetic prat to get my self on the receiving end of one!"

Hermione's voice had gone thrill by the end and she moved to step over a now unconscious looking Ron.

"Let's see how you do on your own, Ron!"

With that Hermione spun around and grabbed Harry arm.

"I'm done with that completely worthless pile of shit! First he has the nerve to act all grumpy, and then goes about insulting us!"

Harry backed up and tried to calm down Hermione, " I know you're pissed, I am to but this is Ron. You know how jealous and easily angered he is."

"But I struggled with this setback for to long, we both have! Common Harry, let's go. It's either me or Ron."

Harry looked between the unconscious looking Ron and Hermione who was now packing her items, " I'll go with you."

"Good, I knew I had at least one sane person with me!" she huffed. Harry looked at her furiously packing and tried one last time to mend all this.

"You sure you aren't overreacting Hermione?" He saw Hermione stop packing; her eyes seemed to tear up a bit before she replied.

"No Harry this is for the best, I've been hurt by this prat one to many times, I just hope he learns for once…"

Within seconds the pair had aparrated out, leaving Ron out in the wilderness.

The sounds of birds chirping and the distant waterfall woke a sleeping Ronald Weasley. He opened his eyes and looked around him, neither any sign of Harry or Hermione. Then it all came flooding back to him. The fight, the curse and he's doom.

He wanted to slap himself, but was to tired to even try. He unceremoniously dropped back on the tent floor and gazed up at the ceiling. His life was over, and he had failed everyone. His friends were so disgusted that he drove them away. He couldn't even go and plead for forgiveness. No, the only redeem himself was to make them come to him, and for that he would need to do something miraculous. Little did Ron know how much he would do to try an regain his friends acceptance as an actual person and not just an overly jealous shit.

First things first, how to destroy Horcuxes?

A/N: I'm doing this because I one think Ron is a vastly under-appreciated character. 2.0 I always felt Mrs. J.K. never got Ron's character down herself and I didn't like how she interpreted Ron in the last few books, he had so much potential which instead got transferred to a comic relief and whiny character. I also feel Ron is the most relatable, unless your the smartest person of your age (Which your not) or your the the "Chosen One" (Which your not)

Edit: My beta is Word Auto - Correct 0-0


End file.
